A curable resin (also known as an addition type curable composition) in which a saturated hydrocarbon polymer containing at least one alkenyl group within its molecule is crosslinked with a curing agent having two or more silicon-bound hydrogen atoms per molecule has been disclosed in Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-2-75644 and Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-3-181565, for instance. The cured product derived from such a composition (which artifact is also known as an addition type cured product) has excellent weather resistance, high heat resistance and low moisture permeability and, therefore, is expected to find application in a broad spectrum of end uses.
Particularly when an addition type curable composition comprising a saturated hydrocarbon polymer is used as a coating or dipping agent or a sealant for various substrates, it must have a high adhesiveness for the various substrates. The known technology of imparting adhesiveness to such an addition type curable composition comprising a saturated hydrocarbon polymer involves addition of various adhesion-improving agents to an addition type curable composition. By way of illustration, Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-4-185687 discloses a technique comprising adding a silane coupling agent to an addition type curable composition; Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-08-134165 discloses a technique comprising adding a nitrogen-containing epoxy compound and a silane coupling agent; Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-08-134165 discloses a technique comprising adding an isocyanate-containing compound and a silane coupling agent; Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-09-316293 and Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-10-204222 disclose a technology comprising adding a silane coupling agent, an alkoxysilane condensate and an organoaluminum and/or organotitanium compound. These techniques have the disadvantage, inter alia, that, depending on the kind of silane coupling agent, a retardation of cure may take place.